Sleeping Forest
by Kosui Ryou
Summary: Chap 6 UPDATE, rahasia mulai terbongkar, Sakura masuk ke dalam masa lalu Sasuke..r n r plis
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**SLEEPING FOREST © RESAYA COOL**

**RATED : T**

**MAIN CHARA : HARUN****O SAKURA, UCHIHA SASUKE, UZUMAKI NARUTO, SAI.**

**MAIN PAIR : SASUSAKU SLIGHT NARUSAKU**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, ****GHOST**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, PLEASE CLICK BACK BUTTON**

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti tepat di depan pintu gerbang untuk memasuki kawasan satu-satunya vila yang ada di situ. Sebuah vila bak sebuah castle yang sangat besar dan mewah. Halaman yang luas dan dipenuhi taman bunga. Sebuah kolam tepat beberapa meter dari teras dan pintu masuk kedalam vila itu. Dua orang remaja baru saja keluar dari mobil sedan tersbut.

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya Naruto?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut pink yang berdiri di sebelah mobil dan menghadap ke vila itu.

"Tentu saja, aku yakin ini tempatnya." Jawab pemuda berambut pirang yang berdiri di samping gadis itu.

"Hn, sepertinya ini vila yang cukup besar dan luas, ayo kita masuk." Seru gadis itu lalu masuk kembali ke dalam mobil.

"Hei, Naruto..kau buka pagarnya!" Perintah seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dari dalam mobil melalui jendela yang diturunkannya.

"Ugh..Sai, seenakknya saja kau menyuruhku." Gerutu Naruto, tapi dibukanya juga pagar itu. Kemudian ia masuk lagi ke mobil.

Kemudian mobil itu melaju kembali menuju tempat parkir yang berada tepat di sebelah kanan vila itu. Dan ketiga remaja yang ada di dalam mobil itu pun segera turun bersamaan dengan tas bawaan mereka, setelah mobil terparkirkan.

"Selamat datang, tuan dan nona." Kata seorang pria berambut coklat dan rambut dikuncir berpakaian seperti pelayan datang menyambut mereka.

"Paman siapa?" Tanya Naruto pada pria itu.

"Saya Iruka. Saya adalah penjaga vila ini. Tadi saya sudah di beritahu ayah tuan, kalau hari ini tuan dan teman-teman tuan akan datang kesini untuk liburan." Jelas Iruka. "Kalau begitu, silahkan masuk." Lanjutnya mempersilahkan mereka.

"Ya, terima kasih." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. Dan mereka bertigapun mengikuti Iruka masuk kedalam vila tersebut.

"Wow, Naruto..besar sekali vila milik ayahmu." Ujar Sakura terkagum-kagum saat masuk kedalam vila itu. Gadis berambut pink itupun mengedarkan pandangannya kesetiap sudut ruangan tersebut. Banyak sekali lukisan-lukisan antik yang terpamapang berjejer di dinding vila itu. Benar-benar seperti sebuah istana. Sangat luas dan dipenuhi barang-barang antik.

"Ya..tentu saja, kau pasti betah di sini." Kata Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Hn..ya..pasti menyenangkan menghabiskan liburan di sini." Ujar Sai.

"Kalau begitu mari saya antar kekamar tuan dan nona masing-masing." Kata Iruka. Dan mereka bertigapun kembali mengikuti Iruka naik kelantai atas. Merekapun berjalan di lorong yang di kiri dan kanan terdapat banyak kamar.

"Tuan muda Naruto kamar anda di sini." Beritahu Iruka sambil menunjuk pintu yang ada di sebelah kanannya. "Dan anda, tuan Sai, kamar anda di sebelah sana." Lanjut Iruka pada Sai sambil menunjuk kamar yang di sebelah kirinya. "Dan, tentu saja anda nona Sakura, kamar anda di ujung sana."

"Hm, ya..terima kasih." Jawab Sakura sambil menatap pintu kamarnya tersebut.

"Baiklah, saya akan kebawah, sebaiknya tuan dan nona beristirahat, sebentar lagi makan malam akan segera siap. Saya undur diri dulu." Pamit Iruka sopan dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

**SAKURA'S POV**

"Baiklah, aku mau kekamar dulu." Kataku pada kedua sahabatku, Naruto dan Sai. Akupun melangkah kekamar yang ditunjuk Paman Iruka tadi. Dan sepertinya Naruto dan Sai juga langsung masuk kekamarnya masing-masing.

Perlahan kubuka pintu kamar tersebut dan wow, kamarnya sangat luas. Bahkan lebih luas dari kamarku sendiri di rumah. Cat dinding bewarna cream, tempat tidur king size dengan spray bewarna senada dengan dinding. Lemari dan sofa yang terdapat di sudut ruangan menghadap ke kamar. Meja rias dan tentu saja sebuah cermin antik yang terdapat di sebelah meja tersebut. Benar-benar sangat mewah.

Segera saja kulempar tasku dan kuhempaskan tubuhku di atas kasur yang empuk itu. "Hmm..nyaman." gumamku. Akupun bangkit kembali dan melangkah ke arah jendela yang berjarak kira-kira 3 meter dari tempat tidur di seblah kirinya. Ku sibakkan kain gorden yang menutupi jendela kaca tersebut. Tapi sepertinya ini bukan jendela, tapi sebuah pintu menuju ke balkuon yang juga cukup luas untuk melihat pemandangan di belakang vila ini.

Ku buka pintu itu dan perlahan aku melangkah ke balkon hingga aku berdiri di belakang pagar tembok setinggi pinggangku yang menghambat. Sepertinya cukup tinggi dari atas sini. Kunikmati pemandangan yang terbentang di depan mataku. Hutan belantara. Sepi, dan liar. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara-suara binatang liar yang ada di seluruh penjuru hutan. Lalu mataku beralih kehalam belakang vila ini. Ya..hanya lapangan rumput yang tidak terlalu luas dan kolam di sebelah kananku. Dan ada sungai kecil yang membatasi halaman ini dengan hutan tersebut. Selain itu juga ada taman bunga yang mengelilingi halaman ini. Lalu mataku menagkap sosok seorang pria yang berdiri memunggungiku. Seorang pria berambut perak dan dikuncir. Lalu orang itu menoleh padaku. Aku jadi salah tingkah dan hanya mengumbar senyum padanya. Dia pun membalsku dengan seyumannya pula dan setelah itu berlalu.

Akupun segera masuk kedalam kamar. Udara dingin mulai menusuk tulangku. Di sini memang daerah pegunungan. Selesai aku mandi aku segera turun kebawah. Ternyata sudah ada Naruto dan Sai yang duduk di meja makan. Aku segera duduk di sebelah Naruto, sedangkan Sai ada di hadapan kami. Hidangan yang dihidangkan pun juga termasuk makanan mewah. Dan sepertinya Naruto sudah tidak sabar untuk menikmati makan malam kami ini.

**NORMAL POV**

"Itadakimasu.." Seru pemuda pirang yang sudah tak sabar lagi ingin menikmati makan malam yang terhidang di depannya. Kedua sahabatnya hanya terkikik pelan melihat tingkah laku pemuda bermata biru shapire tersebut melahap dengan rakusnya. Ya itu lah Naruto. Pemuda ceria dengan nafsu makan yang besar.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Paman Iruka, apa ada orang lain selain Paman dan Bibi Shizune yang tinggal di vila ini?" Tanya Sakura setelah mereka selesai makan.

"Ya, selain kamu juga ada Kabuto. Dia tukang kebun di sini." Jelas Iruka.

"Jadi orang berambut perak dan berkaca mata itu adalah Kabuto?" Tanya Sakura menduga.

"Di mana kau bertemu dengannya Sakura." Tanya Naruto ingin tahu.

"Aku hanya melihatnya di taman halaman belakang." Jawab Sakura.

"Ya, itu memang dia. Tapi dia lebih suka berada di rumah kecil yang ada di belakang dekat kolam," Beritahu Iruka. "Dan dia juga tidak terlalu suka berkomunikasi dengan orang lain."

"oh begitu. Paman, vila ini luas sekali ya, Sakura apa kau mau ikut bersamaku menjelajahi vila ini?" Tanya Naruto. Jiwa petualangannya kumat lagi.

"Ya..baiklah, sepertinya menyenangkan. Kau juga ikut Sai?" Tanya Sakura pada Sai.

"Tidak. Paman apa di sini ada perpustakaannya?" Tanya Sai pada Iruka. Dia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca atau melukis. Jiwa seninya memang kental.

"Ya, tentu saja ada. Tapi buku di sini hanyalah koleksi lama. Kalau begitu mari saya antar. Dan tuan Naruto, sebaiknya anda dan nona Sakura berhati-hati dan jangan sampai tersesat," Ujar Iruka menasehati. "Ayo tuan Sai." Katanya lagi. Diapun pergi untuk mengantar Sai ke perpustakaan.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi Sakura." Seru Naruto selepas Iruka pergi. Iapun menarik tangan Sakura.

Mulanya mereka hanya melihat lukisan-lukisan antik yang terpajang di sekeliling dinding ruang vila ini. Banyak sekalu lukisan lama. Seperti lukisan pemandangan, lukisan orang dan lain-lain.

"Naruto, lihatlah lukisan pemuda ini." Kata Sakura sambil menunjuk sebuah lukisan besar dengan bingkai bewarna emas. Dalam lukisan itu tampak seorang pemuda tampan bermabut raven bewarna donker. Mata onyxnya menatap tajam dan..dingin.

"Sepertinya ini juga lukisan lama. Lihatlah ada tulisannya." Kata Naruto sedikit bersemangat menunjuk bagian kanan bawahnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke. 1808." Kata Sakura membaca tulisan tersebut.

"1808, apa itu tahun dibuatnya lukisan ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sepertinya begitu. Dan lihatlah pria ini." Kata Sakura lagi. Dia menunjuk sebuah lukisan yang berkuran sama di sebelah lukisan yang tadi. Tapi pria di dalamnya sedikit lebih tua dan rambutnya juga lebih panjang dari lukisan pemuda sebelumnya. Mata onyx mereka sama-sama mentap tajam dan dingin. "Uchiha Itachi, 1808." Lanjutnya lagi membaca tulisan yang ada di pojok kanan bawah.

"Sepertinya lukisan ini dibuat pada tahun yang sama."

"Ya..sepertinya begitu. Dan sepertinya mereka bersaudara." Ujar Sakura. Dan matanya pun melirik lukisan yang di sebelahnya. Lukisan pemuda berambut raven. Sepertinya tatapan itu adalah tatapan yang tidak wajar menurutnya.

"Tapi lukisan siapa ini?" Tanya Naruto dan tentu saja pertanyaan ini tidak dapat di jawab oleh Sakura, dia hanya angkat bahu.

Merekapun melanjutkan melihat-lihat seluruh lukisan dan barang-barang antik yang ada di vila itu. Sampai akhirnya mereka merasa lelah dan sudah waktunya untuk tidur.

"Sakura, aku sudah lelah. Ayo kita pergi tidur." Kata Naruto dan disambut sebuah anggukan dari Sakura. Dan mereka berdua beranjak ke lantai dua kekamar mereka masing-masing. Dan sepertinya Sai juga sudah kembali kekamarnya. Ini memang hampir tenga malam.

"Selamat malam Naruto." Kata Sakura sambil melangkah kekamarnya.

"Selamat malam." Balas Naruto. Iapun masuk kemarnya, begitu juga dengan Sakura.

**SAKURA'S POV**

Aku terlalu lelah setelah berkeliling melihat lukisan-lukisan dan barang-barang antik yang ada di vila ini. Satu hal yang masih berkelebat di dalam pikiranku. Lukisan pemuda berambut raven itu atau Uchiha Sasuke. Entahlah dia seperti tidak begitu asing bagiku. Seperti aku sudah mengenalnya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Aku belum pernah bertemu seseorang yang seperti itu.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidur. Istirahat memanglah yang kubutuhkan, setelah perjalanan jauh ini. Aku memilih mematikan lampu agar aku bisa segera tertidur. Tapi setiap aku mencoba memejamkan mata, bayangan pemuda itu tidak mau hilang. Ya. Wajahnya memang tampan di dalam lukisan itu. Tapi kenapa dia tidak mau pergi dari pikiranku.

Aku mencoba untuk tidur kembali. Tapi udara semakin dingin saja. Apa aku lupa menutup jendela. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan memang jendelanya belum aku tutup. Tapi saat aku mencoba berdiri, aku melihat sesosok orang yang berdiri di balkon. Siluet yang terlihat jelas oleh sinar bulan seperti orang yang berdiri menghadapku. Bayanganya yang samar-samar, tidak teralu jelas karna di tutupi kain gorden yang dari tadi terus saja terhembus oleh angin. Entahlah, bayangan itu seperti memanggilku. Tanpa sadar aku melangkahkan kaki menuju balkon tempat orang itu berdiri. Perlahan kulangkahkan kaki mendekati orang itu. Tapi semuanya menjadi gelap. Aku seperti berjalan di kegelapan.

**T B C**

**Ahooyy...akhirnya saia kembali mempublish satu lagi fic gaje. Yap saia udah ganti pen name, panggil aja Resaya-chan. ide fic ini pertama kali muncul ketika saia sedang melakukan ritual keramat di toilet. Dan akhirnya ide-ide yang telah lama berenang di dalam kepala saia keluarkan juga. Ya...fic ini adalah sebuah fic hantu. Dan tau gak saia bikin ini pas jam dua belas malam loh..sendirian lagi. Dan maap sekali atas kesalahan-kesalahan yang terjadi, misstypo yang bertebaran, atau kosa**** kata yang kurang tepat, atau EYD yang sangat kacau mohonlah dimaklumi saia masih belajar. Dan juga maap kalo terlalu pendek, ini masih baru prolog.**

**Sepertinya saia sudah semakin merinding disini untuk itu saia mohon kepada senpai-senpai, dan readers yang telah berkenan untuk membaca fic ini agar dengan kerelaan hati mengklik tombol hijau di bawah ini untuk memberikan saran dan kritikan maupun flame. **

**Insya Allah saia akan meng-updatenya secepat mungkin. Untuk itu di mohon sekali lagi agar senpai dan readers sekalian mau meriview, memberikan kritik serta saran bahkan flame sekalipun akan saia terima dengan besar hati.**

**-resaya-**


	2. Chapter 2

Assalamualaikuuumm..atok oo atok..saie balik bawa fict gaje chap 2..mari membaceee..jangan lupe ripiu..betul betul betul..

Aku mencoba untuk tidur kembali. Tapi udara semakin dingin saja. Apa aku lupa menutup jendela. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan memang jendelanya belum aku tutup. Tapi saat aku mencoba berdiri, aku melihat sesosok orang yang berdiri di balkon. Siluet yang terlihat jelas oleh sinar bulan seperti orang yang berdiri menghadapku. Bayanganya yang samar-samar, tidak teralu jelas karna di tutupi kain gorden yang dari tadi terus saja terhembus oleh angin. Entahlah, bayangan itu seperti memanggilku. Tanpa sadar aku melangkahkan kaki menuju balkon tempat orang itu berdiri. Perlahan kulangkahkan kaki mendekati orang itu. Tapi semuanya menjadi gelap. Aku seperti berjalan di kegelapan.

**DISCLAMER**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**SLEEPING FOREST © RESAYA COOL**

**RATED : T**

**MAIN CHARA : HARUNO SAKURA, UCHIHA SASUKE, UZUMAKI NARUTO, SAI.**

**MAIN PAIR : SASUSAKU SLIGHT NARUSAKU**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, GHOST**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, PLEASE CLICK BACK BUTTON**

**CHAPTER 2**

Udara dingin yang menusuk tak menghalangi niat Naruto untuk mencoba menghirup kesegaran oksigen di pagi hari. Sepertinya gelap sudah hilang digantikan cahaya dari matahari yang masih malu untuk menampakkan dirinya. Embun pagi juga masih membasahi rumput tempat pemuda pirang itu berpijak.

"Hmm, segar sekali pagi ini, sebaiknya ku ajak Sakura untuk lari pagi." Gumam Naruto. Kala itu dia dan Sai sedang lari pagi mengelilingi halaman belakang vila nan luas.

"Oi, Sai. Aku mau panggil Sakura dulu. Kau tunggu di sini." Kata Naruto kepada Sai yang sedang melakukan peregangan, dan dia hanya membalas dengan sekali anggukan. Naruto segera berlari masuk kedalam vila menuju kamar Sakura yang terletak di lantai dua.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

"Sakura, sepertinya pagi ini sangat segar. Apa tidak sebaiknya kita lari pagi?" Tanya Naruto dari balik pintu. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"Sakura." Narutopun nekat untuk masuk kedalam.

"Sakura." Naruto menyadari bahwa orang yang dicarinya tidak ada di kamar tersebut. Atau mungkin di dalam kamar mandi.

"Sakura, apa kau ada di dalam?" Tanya Naruto di depan pintu kamar mandinya. Untuk beberapa saat masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Sakura." Sepertinya pemuda pirang itu sudah mulai cemas.

"Hn, Sakura tidak ada di sini." Gumamnya. Naruto segera berlari kebawah berharap menemukan Sakura di dapur.

"Bibi Shizune, apa bibi melihat Sakura?" Tanya Naruto pada Shizune yang didapatinya sedang memasak di dapur yang luas ini.

Shizune segera menoleh pada sumber suara yang mengejutkannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, saya tidak melihatnya. Memangnya ada apa tuan muda?"

"Aku tidak menemukannya di kamarnya. Ku pikir dia ada di sini. Tapi sepertinya tidak." Jawab Naruto dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

"Mungkin saja dia sedang jalan-jalan keluar." Ujar Shizune menebak-nebak.

"Entahlah, mungkin saja. Aku akan mencarinya." Kata Naruto. Dia segera membalikkan badannya dan berlari keluar. Ada sedikit raut kecemasan di wajahnya.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Sai, aku tidak menemukan Sakura. Apa tadi pagi kau melihatnya?" Tanya Naruto pada pemuda berkulit pucat yang sedang duduk di tepi kolam yang ada di halaman belakang tersebut. Sepertinya Sai sudah selesai dengan senam paginya.

"Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya." Jawab Sai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kolam tersebut.

"Haahh..kemana sih dia pergi?" Kata Naruto frustasi.

"Kau sudah mencarinya?" Tanya Sai.

"Tentu saja sudah. Aku sudah mencarinya kesekeliling vila. Dan aku sudah menanyakannya pada Bibi Shizune dan Paman Iruka. Mereka juga tidak melihatnya." Jelas Naruto.

"Kau sudah menanyakannya pada tukang kebun yang aneh itu?" Tanya Sai sambil menunjuk tukang kebun yang sedang menyirami tanamannya tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Maksudmu Paman Kabuto?"

"Iya. Coba tanya saja padanya. Siapa tahu dia melihat Sakura." Saran Sai.

Naruto dan Sai sama-sama tahu kalau Kabuto memang susah bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Berbicara padanya sama seperti bicara pada diri sendiri. Dia tidak akan mengacuhkan lawan bicaranya kalau dia sedang bersama tanaman-tanamannya. Saat yang tepat untuk berbicara padanya sebaiknya pada waktu dia sedang tidak bergaul dengan tanamannya. Dan lagi, dia hanya menjawab dengan bahasa isyarat. Ya, tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk bertanya pada tukang kebun itu.

"Tapi, dia sedang mengurusi tanamannya. Nanti aku hanya dikacangi." Kata Naruto seperti sudah hafal prilaku tukang kebun aneh itu.

"Sebaiknya kau tunggu saat yang tepat." Ujar Sai.

Tak lama tukang kebun berambut perak itu melangkah ke sungai kecil yang ada di dekatnya. Dan inilah saat yang tepat untuk bertanya pada tukang kebun itu. Dengan langkah agak ragu, Naruto mendekatinya.

"Ma..maaf paman. Apa paman melihat Sakura?" Tanya Naruto sedikit ragu. Tapi yang ditanya hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sa..Sakura, itu gadis berambut pink." Jelas Naruto. Sepertinya Kabuto tidak mengenalnya. Maklumlah mereka belum pernah berbicara.

"Apa paman melihatnya?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Tapi Kabuto hanya diam, dan diapun menoleh kearah hutan.

"Maaf, apa paman melihatnya?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Tapi yang ditanya tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari hutan. Naruto jadi merasa aneh dan ikut menoleh kearah hutan.

"Hu..hutan? maksud paman, Sakura masuk kedalam hutan?" Tanya Naruto sudah memahaminya. Kabuto hanya mengangguk. Naruto mulai cemas kembali. Dia tidak mau sesuatu terjadi pada gadis yang diam-diam ditaksirnya itu. Dan Naruto segera kembali ketempat Sai.

"Sai, sepertinya dia bilang Sakura masuk ke hutan." Beritahu Naruto setelah mendapatkan informasi dari tukang kebun itu.

"Hah hutan?" Sai sedikit terkejut dengan itu.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita mencarinya di hutan. Mungkin saja dia benar." Kata Naruto sedikit bersemangat, berharap gadis yang dicarinya segera ditemukan.

"Hn, baiklah." Ujar Sai. Diapun berdiri dan berjalan kearah hutan dengan Naruto di depannya.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"SAKURAAA.." Teriak Naruto memanggil Sakura.

"Sakuraa." Sai juga mencoba berteriak memanggil Sakura berharap ada jawaban.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan memasuki kawasan kedalam hutan. Jalan setapak yang mereka lalui sedikit licin karena embun yang masih belum menguap. Pohon-pohon besar dikiri dan kanan mereka berbaris berjejer. Suara-suara burung berkicau juga terdengar. Mereka berdua terus berteriak memanggil-manggil Sakura yang menurut informasi masuk kedalam hutan. Dan tentu saja Naruto dan Sai tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Dan lagi untuk apa seorang gadis menjelajahi hutan pagi-pagi sekali. Tentu saja banyak pemangsa yang tergiur. Dan hal itulah yang tidak diinginkan.

Naruto dan Sai terus berjalan. Dan sampailah mereka di sebuah bukit yang rendah dengan sebuah pohon besar tertanam tepat di atasnya. Mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat di bawah pohon itu. Matahari sudah cukup tinggi untuk membasahi mereka dengan sinar hangatnya.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali. Tidak di temukan adanya tanda-tanda keberadaan Sakura di sini." Kata Sai pada Naruto. Dia sudah cukup lelah menelusuri hutan untuk menemukan gadis berambut pink yang di carinya.

"Ya..sepertinya tukang kebun itu mengerjai kita." Kata Naruto yang sudah putus asa. Diapun berdiri dan mencoba melihat sekeliling. Dia berjalan untuk melihat di balik pohon besar itu. Dan lihatlah apa yang ditemukannya. Sesosok tubuh yang sangat familiar memakai gaun tidur bewarna biru tengah terbaring disana.

"Sa..Sakura." Seru Naruto. "Sakura..kenapa kau ada disini?" Kata Naruto sambil mendekati tubuh yang diketahui milik Sakura. Naruto menguncang pelan tubuh itu.

"Sai, Sakura ada di sini." Teriak Naruto. Sai segera melangkah ke balik pohon tempat suara Naruto bersumber.

"Sakura.." Gumam Sai. Dalam hati dia bersukur. Dan Naruto sudah bisa melepas cemasnya. Tapi Sakura tidak menggerakkan tubuhnya. Dia seperti tertidur.

"Sakura, bangunlah," Kata Naruto menguncang pelan tubuh milik Sakura. "Sakura, ku mohon bangunlah." Nada cemas bisa didengar dari suaranya.

"Hn, Naruto." Perlahan Sakura sudah mulai sadar dan bisa mengenali suara yang memanggilnya.

"Oh, Sakura, syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa." Naruto sudah bisa melepas kecemasannya. Sakura segera duduk dari tidurnya.

"Kenapa aku ada di sini?" Tanya Sakura setelah menyadari di mana mereka sekarang.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau ada di sini?" Kata Naruto dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" Kata Sakura heran. Dan dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi semalam hingga dia tertidur di sana.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kita bawa dia pulang dulu." Kata Sai mengingatkan.

"Ya..sebaiknya kita balik ke vila. Kau bisa berdiri?" kata Naruto membantu Sakura berdiri. Dia menyadari bahwa Sakura tidak memakai alas kaki.

"Ayo, sebaiknya kau ku gendong." Katanya lagi sambil berjongkok bersiap menggendong Sakura.

"Hn, baiklah." Ujar Sakura. Dia langsung bertengger di punggung Naruto. Dan mereka berjalan kembali ke vila.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Baiklah Sakura, jelaskan padaku. Apa yang terjadi semalam?" Tanya Naruto mengawali pembicaraan mereka setelah selesai menghabiskan sarapan.

"Entahlah Naruto. Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur. Dan ketika aku mecoba tidur aku melihat sesorang berdiri di balkon kamarku. Dia seperti memanggilku. Spontan aku mengikutinya dan setelah itu aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sampai kau menemukanku." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Seseorang? Apa itu pencuri?" Tanya Sai penasaran.

"Entahlah. Tapi tidak mungkin kalau itu pencuri. Dari mana dia bisa memanjat sampai kebalkon kamarku yang setinggi itu." Jelas Sakura lagi.

"Kira-kira itu siapa ya?" Kata Naruto berpose seperti seorang detektif yang sedang berfikir untuk memecahkan kasusnya.

"Atau mungkin itu hantu." Ujar Sai datar yang sukses membuat bulu kuduk mereka berdiri.

"Jangan bercanda kau Sai." Kata Naruto yang memang sedikit phobia hantu.

"Entahlah, kemarin aku hanya terpikir lukisan-lukisan yang kita lihat itu. Aku terus memikirkannya hingga bayangan itu datang." Kata Sakura lagi.

"Maksudmu, lukisan yang kemaren?" Tanya Naruto meyakinkan.

"Iya..Uchiha Sasuke. Aku seperti pernah mengenalnya." Kata Sakura menerawang.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu." Ujar Sai. "Ayo ikut aku keperpustakaan." Ajak Sai pada kedua temannya itu.

**T B C**

Yooosshh segitu aja dulu. Maap kalo terlalu pendek. Maklumlah saia bikin ini tengah malam. Dan saia sedang sangat terganggu akibat musik (?) yang dihasilkan om saia disaat tidur. Ya karna saia bikin fict ini di kamar komputer dan kebetulan om saia tidurnya juga di sana. Ugh..terganggu banget deh. Okeh saia mao bales ripiu dulu ah..

**Hyori Sagi** : hola juga..waah *mata berkaca2* benarkah fict ini bagus? Hiks..hiks *terharu* (lebay banget deh nie orang) kaea nya bukan deh, iyap ni dah apdet, ripiu lagi yah (maunya)

**Angga Uchiha Haruno** : *merinding liat senyuman Angga-san* *geplaked* maap..waduh kaeanya hantunya belum muncul sekaran, mungkin chap depan ato chap depannya lagi. Ya kira-kira begitulah, dua-duanya mantan saia *dihajar sasuita FC*. Pengen ada yang mati? Enaknya sapa yah? (malah balik nanya) ripiu lagi yah..makasih sebelumnya..

**KuroShiro6yh **: ea lah. Kalo hantu jelek bukan Sasuke namanya. Salam kenal juga..eh, kamu yang di FB itu kan namanya kalo gak salah Indah n'kushiro (benar gak tulisannya nih) makasih ya..ripiu lagi..

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan** : iya..aku sendiri sampai merinding sendiri di sini. Yah seperti yang anda ketahui saskay itu adalah hantu..yap ini udah apdet..ripiu lagi yah..

**Kuroneko Hime-un** : hehehehehe makaceeehh..ripiu lagi yah..

**Sora Chand** : ho'oh ho'oh..ripiu lagi yah..

**Hikari 'Sakura' Sakuragi** : hohohohoho..silahkan baca kelanjutannya dan jangan lupa ripiu..

Okeh..saia ucapkan terima kasih kepada semua yang udah ngeripiu, udah ngebaca tapi gak ripiu..tapi untuk kali ini anda semua yang sudah membaca fict ini wajib untuk meripiu (maksa) kalo gak ku tulis nama anda semua di Death Note ini *ngacungin DN* hohohohoho (ngancem) hehehehe bercanda ding..tapi serius lho..ripiunya jangan lupa..

Untuk temanku **mbon**, lu udah ngebaca fict gw, awas lu kalo gak ripiu..

Sekali lagi saia ucapkan terima kasih dan mohon maap atas segala kekurangan, akhir kata

**Jangan lupa klik tombol hijau di bawah ini.**

**HUGG AND KISSES**

**-resaya-**


	3. Chapter 3

Hoi..hoi..saia kembali lagi..kangen ma saia?? (readers: jiah..jijai kangen ma lu) okeh, di sini hantunya akan saia keluarin..banyak yang bilang kalo fict ini serem..hohohoho..padahal saia sendiri juga penakut..okeh..Happy Reading..^^

"Entahlah, kemarin aku hanya terpikir lukisan-lukisan yang kita lihat itu. Aku terus memikirkannya hingga bayangan itu datang." Kata Sakura lagi.

"Maksudmu, lukisan yang kemaren?" Tanya Naruto meyakinkan.

"Iya..Uchiha Sasuke. Aku seperti pernah mengenalnya." Kata Sakura menerawang.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Sepertinya aku pernah melihat nama itu." Ujar Sai. "Ayo ikut aku keperpustakaan." Ajak Sai pada kedua temannya itu.

**DISCLAMER**

**NARUTO © om-om bejad yang di sana itu yang slalu bikin saia deg-degan tiap hari juma't (dicincang kang Kishi)**

**SLEEPING FOREST © hoho tentunya sang author nan lucu dan imut ini, syapa lagi kalo bukan Resaya Cool (masang muka narsis)**

**RATED : T**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, GHOST**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, PLEASE CLICK BACK BUTTON**

**CHAPTER 3**

Mereka bertiga berjalanan mengikuti lorong yang disebelah kiri dan kanan mereka terpajang lukisan dan foto-foto lama berbaris berjejer di dinding mengikuti jalur lorong tersebut. Mereka bertiga larut dalam diam, hingga pemuda berkulit pucat yang berjalan lebih dahulu buka suara.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai." Ujarnya sambil membukakan pintu ruangan perpustakaan itu.

Tampaklah rak-rak buku yang berbaris rapi dan juga buku-buku yang tersusun. Ruang tersebut agak remang karena pencahayaan yang masuk hanya sedikit. Di tengah-tengah ruangan itu terdapat sofa dan meja untuk tempat mereka duduk sambil membaca. Sai lebih dahulu masuk dan segera membukakan kain gorden yang menutupi jendela kaca agar sinar matahari yang masuk dapat menerangi mereka.

"Wow, luas juga ya perpustakaannya." Gumam Sakura setelah memasuki ruangan itu. Mata emeraldnya menjelajahi setiap inci ruangan itu. Buku-buku yang tersusun rapi di rak yang juga berbaris rapi. Tapi matanya menangkap satu lukisan lagi yang terpajang di dindingnya. Tapi lukisan itu tidak terlalu jelas. Selain letaknya juga terlalu tinggi, debu-debu juga menutupi wajah sang pemilik lukisan itu. Tapi yang jelas itu adalah lukisan seorang wanita karena baju yang dipakainya adalah sebuah gaun bewarna hijau yang jelas terlihat. Dan Sakura yakin lukisan itu juga merupakan lukisan lama.

"Ayo Naruto, masuklah." Ajak Sai yang melihat Naruto diam terpaku di depan pintu. Naruto hanya mendesah pelan dan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya memijaki lantai ruangan tersebut.

"Duduklah." Kata Sai mempersilahkan kedua temannya yang hanya berdiri mematung.

"Di mana kau melihat nama itu Sai?" Tanya Sakura setelah menduduki sofa empuk di depannya.

"Sebentar, ku carikan dulu." Kata Sai dan dia mulai memeriksa semua buku yang pernah dibacanya kemarin.

Sakura hanya duduk diam. Tapi matanya tidak mau beranjak dari lukisan yang tertangkap oleh matanya. Sedangkan Naruto sudah mulai menglilingi rak-rak buku untuk melihat-lihat koleksinya.

"Ini dia." Kata Sai memberitahukan temuannya sambil mengangkat buku bersampul hitam. Sakura segera beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati Sai. Begitu juga Naruto, dia segera menghampiri Sai ketika mendengar suaranya.

"Coba kulihat." Kata Sakura merebut buku yang digenggam Sai. Dia segera membolak-balik halaman demi halaman di buku itu.

"Sepertinya ini buku catatan harian," Beritahu Sakura. "Lihatlah ada tanggalnya juga." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk tulisan yang ada di sudut kanan atas pada bagian salah satu halaman yang dibukanya.

"Kau bisa membacanya?" Pinta Naruto yang penasaran dengan isi buku tersebut.

"Ya..sepertinya ini ditulis dengan ejaan lama, tapi aku bisa membacanya." Kata Sakura memenuhi keinginan Naruto.

'_**5 Januari'**_

'_**Hari ini salju turun lagi. Aku benci musim dingin.'**_

'_**9 Januari'**_

'_**Aku bertemu bidadari dari surga. Dia gadis yang cantik.'**_

'_**11 Januari'**_

' _**Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi.'**_

'_**18 Januari'**_

'_**Aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Senyumannya menghangatkan ku di musim dingin yang ku benci ini.'**_

'_**21 Januari'**_

'_**Aku berhasil berkenalan dengannya. Rambut halusnya dan mata jernihnya, wajah cantik yang sesuai dengan namanya..'**_

"Ah tidak jelas. Nama gadis itu tidak jelas." Ucap Sakura setelah tidak berhasil membacanya. Tulisan yang tidak jelas, karena buku itu memang sudah dimakan usia.

"Coba kulihat." Kata Naruto merebut buku itu dari tangan Sakura. "Ya, benar, tidak jelas."

"Menurutmu siapa nama gadis itu?" Tanya Sakura pada kedua sahabat yang berdiri di depannya itu.

"Entahlah." Ujar Sai datar.

"Hei lihat. Ada tulisannya lagi." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk tulisan yang ada di bagian belakang buku itu.

"Uchiha..Sasu..ke." Gumam Sakura memcoba membaca tulisan yang sedikit buram. "Dan...ah kata-katanya dicoret." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Ah, aku semakin penasaran saja. Lanjutkan membacanya Sakura." Pinta Naruto lagi.

"Baiklah." Kata Sakura merebut buku dari genggaman Naruto.

'_**24 Januari'**_

'_**Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan bidadari itu. Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta padanya. Huh, apa aku bisa memilikinya?'**_

'_**29 Januari'**_

'_**Ah, kesehatanku memburuk karna cuaca dingin yang ku benci ini. Tapi dia datang dan mau menemaniku. Dan ternyata dia bisa mengobatiku juga.'**_

'_**1 Februari'**_

'_**Aku sudah sehat kembali. Dan semua itu berkat dia. Aku semakin ingin memilikinya. Tapi kakakku yang bodoh itu juga mulai mendekatinya. Ah itu tidak boleh terjadi.'**_

"Eh, tulisannya sudah tidak jelas lagi." Gumam Sakura.

"Maaf, tuan-tuan dan nona.." Panggil Iruka yang sontak membuat ketiga remaja itu kaget setengah mati karena kedatangan Iruka yang tiba-tiba.

"Hah, Paman Iruka. Membuatku kaget saja." Ucap Naruto sambil mengurut dada guna meredam detak jantung yang hampir copot karena suara Iruka tadi.

"Maaf, kalau saya mengagetkan anda semua." Ujar Iruka meminta maaf pada mereka bertiga.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ada apa memangnya?" Tanya Sakura yang sudah bisa mengendalikan jantungnya.

"Saya tidak mendengar suara anda di bawah. Dan ternyata benar, tuan-tuan dan nona ada di sini. Sebentar lagi makan siang akan segera siap." Jelas Iruka. Dan ia pun undur diri dan meninggalkan ketiga remaja yang masih terpaku di sana.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo kita kebawah." Ajak Naruto dan berjalan keluar dan diikuti Sai. Sakura segera meletakkan buku bersampul hitam tadi diatas meja dan langsung mengekor Naruto dan Sai yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu menunggunya. Setelah Sakura berada di luar, Sai segera menutup pintu. Dan mereka bertiga kembali berjalan melewati lorong tadi yang mereka lalui.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**SAKURA'S POV**

Setelah makan siang yang kami lalui tadi, aku segera meninggalkan Naruto dan Sai untuk pergi ke kamarku untuk mengambil sebuah buku novel yang kubawa dari rumah yang terletak di lantai dua. Saat aku melewati lorong menuju pintu kamarku, ku lihat ada pintu lagi yang terletak di ujung lorong sebelah kiri di sudut lorong. Tepatnya di sebelah kiri kamarku.

Tentu saja aku penasaran dan mencoba melangkah ke arah pintu tersebut. Perlahan ku naiki 3 buah anak tangga di depan pintu itu. Dan kupegang ganggang pintu itu. Dengan sedikit mengerahkan tenaga aku berhasil membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci itu. Dan perlahan ku buka lebar pintu itu.

Gelap. Hanya sebuah ruangan kosong. Sepertinya tidak pernah dibuka. Tapi kenapa tidak dikunci? Entahlah. Sepertinya kamar ini cukup luas. Dan aku tidak berani masuk lebih jauh lagi. Segera saja aku keluar dan menutup kembali pintu itu dan berjalan kearah kamarku.

Setelah mendapati apa yang kucari, aku segera turun dan mencari lokasi yang tepat untuk membaca novel ini. Hmm aku tidak mau terganggu oleh suara ribut Naruto yang kalah bermain game dengan Sai di ruang tempat kami nonton televisi. Dan lokasi yang tepat adalah taman belakang. Duduk di kursi taman di bawah pohon rindang. Tak kutemukan sosok Paman Kabuto yang selalu menghabiskan waktunya bersama tanaman-tanamannya itu. Entahlah, mungkin dia ada di suatu tempat. Dan aku tidak mau berpusing-pusing memikirkannya. Lebih baik segera saja ku baca novel ini.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Setelah menghabiskan makan malam aku kembali kekamarku untuk melanjutkan kembali membaca novel yang menurutku romantis ini. Saat akan kembali kekamarku aku menoleh kembali ke pintu kamar yang kuperiksa tadi siang. Ya..tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Aku segera masuk ke kamarku dan mulai membaca.

Huh..aku terlalu asyik membaca hingga tak sadar sudah tengah malam. Dan tentu saja Naruto dan juga Sai sudah tidur. Akupun juga sudah mulai mengantuk dan mencoba memjamkan mataku. Tapi aku takut bayangan yang kemarin datang lagi. Dan tau-tau aku berada di hutan. Kucoba menepis perasaan takut itu dan mencoba kembali tidur.

Tapi sepertinya mataku tak mau terpejam. Ku perhatikan terus jendela kamarku itu. Berharap bayangan itu tidak kembali. Ya..sepertinya tidak. Dan pikiranku mulai kembali pada Uchiha Sasuke dan buku harian tadi. Hmm sepertinya, dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Mengingat sepenggal kisah yang kubaca dari buku harian itu tidak jauh beda dengan novel yang kubaca.

Ya..aku mencoba kembali tidur. Dan aku sudah terbawa masuk kedalam alam mimpi. Apa itu benar mimpi. Suara dentingan piano. Apa itu benar-benar mimpi. Ku buka kembali mataku. Dan sepertinya itu bukan mimpiku. Alunan bunyi piano yang terdengar lembut di telingaku. Tapi siapa yang memainkan piano? Sejauh ini aku belum melihat benda berbentuk piano di dalam vila ini.

Aku yakin itu benar-benar alunan musik dari piano yang mengalun menghasilkan irama yang indah, tapi aku merasakan kesedihan dari irama itu. Tapi pertanyaannya siapa yang memainkan piano ditengah malam seperti ini dan di mana tempatnya? Baiklah sekarang aku benar-benar penasaran.

Aku segera turun dari tempat tidur dan keluar kamar. Suara piano itu masih terdengar. Dan aku tidak mau membangunkan Naruto dan juga Sai. Kalaupun mereka mendengarnya pasti mereka juga akan keluar. Ku langkahkan kakiku berjalan mengendap-endap di lorong itu. Dan suara itu semakin keras saja saat aku berdiri di depan pintu ruangan kosong yang kuperiksa tadi siang.

Benar, ada orang didalamnya dan dia sedang memainkan piano. Mungkin saja disitulah tempat piano itu. Tapi siapa yang memainkannya? Naruto? Tidak, dia tidak bisa bermain piano. Atau Sai? Entahlah, kudengar dia juga bisa bermain piano. Oh ya, mungkin saja itu memang Sai. Tapi kenapa dia harus bermain di tengah malam begini disaat semua orang sedang tertidur.

Dengan langkah mantap aku menaiki anak tangga dan berdiri di depan pintu itu. Dengan perlahan namun pasti aku membuka pintu itu. Benar, ada seseorang di dalam ruangan ini. Itu tampak jelas karena cahaya bulan yang masuk dari jendela yang gordennya tertiup angin di belakang orang yang sedang duduk di depan piano itu. Siluet hitam yang duduk di sana, tidak dapat ku pastikan bahwa itu adalah Sai.

"Sai, apa itu kau?" Tanyaku. Tiba-tiba permanan pianonya terhenti. Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari orang itu.

"Sai?" ulangku lagi. Perlahan ku dekati orang itu. Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan tampaklah sinar merah yang terdapat di kedua bola matanya. Dia menatap tajam padaku. Sepertinya aku keliru, orang itu bukan Sai.

**T B C**

Huah..huaah..maap cuma segitu dulu. Saia juga sudah merinding sendirian di sini. Gemanah, udah serem belum? Taukan siapa yang ditemui Sakura? *ngelirik jam* waduh udah jam setengah dua pagi, ckckck..bales ripiu dulu..

**Naru-mania : **wahaha tak apa, apa benar2 serem sampe2 kamu merinding. Tapi, tunggu dulu, jangan panggil saia senpai dunk. Saia kan juga baru di sini. Hehehe ternyata kita sama-sama penakut. Hn, ya sepertinya ini memang bukan fict vampire. Yosh..makaceeh..ripiu lagi yah..^^

**Furu-pyon : **yap ini udah ku apdet..ripiu lagi yah..

**Hyori Sagi :** ya begitulah, ini memang bukan fict vampire. He salah Saskay itu idupnya taon 1808, wah kebalik tuh. Tau gak 1808 itu adalah tanggal lahir saia loh *promo sembarangan*..yak ini udah apdet, jangan pingsan di sini..hohoho *geplaked*

**SparklingZuky :** hohoho salam kenal juga..hoho tak apa..saia juga merinding di sini..wah ternyata kita sam-sama penakut *bangga* hohoho..ripiu lagi yah...

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan : **hohoho begitulah... hohohohohoo.. makaceeehh..ripiu lagi yah..

Hohohoho..saia ucapkan terima kasih kepada semua yang telah membaca dan meripiu, kepada yang hanya membaca dan kepada yang hanya sekedar melihat-lihat saja, dan juga kepada yang hanya sekedar lewat saja.

O ya..kepada aneki tercinta..terima kasih juga udah ngebaca fict gaje dari imotou tercintamu ini tapi gak ngeripiu..hohohoho adinda kangen sekali kepadamu..

Akhir kata **JANGAN LUPA UNTUK MENG-KLIK TOMBOL HIJAU DI BAWAH INI, KEMUDIAN BERIKAN SARAN DAN KRITIKAN PEMBANGUNAN DARI ANDA SEMUA. HOHOHO FLAME PUN SAIA TERIMA DENGAN HATI YANG LAPANG. HOHOHO JANGAN LUPA YAH..**

**HUG AND KISSES (uweekkss)**

**-resaya-**


	4. Chapter 4

Yuhuuuu...saia kembali lagiiii...maap kalo apdetnyah lama *innocent*. Karna diriku sebentar lagi mao ujian mid semester, mungkin untuk sementara waktu diriku hiatus sebentar. Hanya sampe selesai ujian kok. Maklumlah diriku masih kelas XI SMA. Bentar lagi nag kelas XII ujian nasional. Dan itu artinya saia libur selama seminggu..hohohoho..

YaSud, dari pada baca ocehan gak guna saia, mending langsung ke ceritanya..hoho Happy Reading, jangan lupa ripiu..

**Naruto © *ngelirik seseorang* yah seperti anda ketahui, dialah pemilik chara di pik saia ini *nunjuk2 Kishi-sensei***

**Sleeping Forest © tentunya diriku. Saia udah bela2in begadang bikin pik ini, masa saia tak diakui *tendanged by reader***

**RATED: T**

**WARNING: AU, OOC (maybe), GHOST**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, PLEASE CLICK BACK BUTTON**

**CHAP 4**

Sakura terus melangkah mendekati orang yang dikiranya Sai. Angin terus saja berhembus dari jendela yang terbuka di belakang orang itu berdiri, sehingga rambut pinknya berkibas-kibas dan tak jarang menutupi wajah penasaran Sakura. Saat angin berhembus kencang, rambut Sakura berkibas lagi menutupi wajahnya. Namun tiba-tiba angin kencang itu berhenti dan sosok yang ingin didekati Sakura juga ikut lenyap bersama hilangnya angin kencang tadi.

"Hah? ke..kemana perginya orang tadi?" Gumam Sakura. Perasaan takut mulai muncul. Dan bulu kuduknya sudah mulai berdiri.

"Ti..tidak mungkin..aku jelas tadi melihat seseorang yang berdiri disini.!" Katanya panik. Sakura segera berlari keluar dari sana dan langsung menuju kamarnya. Perasaan takut benar-benar sudah menjalarinya.

"Itu..ti-tidak mungkin hantu.." Nada cemaspun keluar dari setiap kata yang diucapkannya. Sakura akhirnya lebih memilih untuk tidak memikirkannya lagi. Dia segera berbaring di tempat tidur dan meringkuk di bawah selimut. Badannya jelas terlihat menggigil.

Tapi kejadian tadi benar-benar menyita pikirannya. Dan itu membuat dia susah untuk menutup mata -tidur maksudnya. Bayangan hitam orang tadi masih berputar-putar di dalam benaknya. Dan itu benar-benar membuatnya takut. Memangnya siapa yang tidak takut?. Jelas-jelas tadi kau melihat orang berdiri di sana dan kemudian orang itu tiba-tiba saja lenyap.

Saat Sakura masih belum bisa meredam rasa takutnya, tiba-tiba sebuah suara rintihan terdengar oleh telinganya. Suara rintihan seseorang. Seperti menahan rasa sakit yang teramat perih. Lagi, ketakutan Sakura sudah pada puncaknya.

Tidak tahan akan itu, Sakura lebih memilih bangun dan memeriksanya. Tentu saja tidak sendirian. Sakura masih trauma dengan kejadian tadi. Dia berpikir untuk memeriksanya saja, siapa tau memang benar ada orang yang membutuhkan pertolongan. Karena suara rintihan yang di dengarnya sangat pilu.

Sakura perlahan membuka pintu kamarnya. Hanya membuka sedikit saja. Matanya mengawasi tiap sudut lorong di depan kamarnya. Setelah dirasa tidak ada siapa-siapa barulah Sakura berani keluar dan memilih mengajak Naruto. Dia tahu kalau Naruto bisa melindunginya.

TOK TOK TOK..

"Naruto..Naruto.." Teriak Sakura pelan di depan pintu kamar Naruto.

"...."

"Naruto, ayo cepat buka pintunya." Teriaknya lagi, tapi masih dalam frekuensi rendah, tak ingin membangunkan siapapun. Namun namanya tukang tidur, tentu saja sulit membangunkannya dengan suara sepelan itu.

"Naruto.." Panggilnya lagi.

"....."

Sakura sudah tidak sabar. Diapun mengeluarkan HandPhone yang sedari tadi berada di dalam saku-saku jaket bewarna merah yang dipakainya itu. Dia mulai memencet nomor Naruto yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala. Tak lama suara nada sambung terdengar.

"Haloo.." Kata suara berat di seberang sana.

"Naruto, ini aku, cepat buka pintunya." Kata Sakura dengan nada tak sabar.

"Emm..iya.." Jawab Naruto ogah-ogahan. Teleponpun terputus. Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar Naruto terbuka. Tampaklah makhluk pirang berambut acak-acakan dan tak lupa ileran masih menempel di sudut kiri bibirnya. Lebih mirip zombie *author dirasengan*.

"Ada apa Sakura." Kata Naruto dengan mata masih setenga tertutup.

"Ayo ikut aku." Sakura lansung menarik tangan Naruto tampa penjelasan terlebih dahulu. Tentu saja orang yang ditarik kaget.

"Eh, kau mau membawa aku kemana. Eh eh tunggu dulu," Naruto menahan dirinya dan menghentikan langkah Sakura. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyeretku?"

"Kau dengar tidak?" Tanya Sakura yang sukses membuat Naruto penasaran. 'Apa yang maksudnya?' batin Naruto. Tapi dia dan Sakura sama-sama diam dan menajamkan pendengarannya.

"...."

"...."

Benar, dia mendengar suara. Suara rintihan seseorang.

"Kau dengar kan? Seperti suara rintihan seseorang yang kesakitan." Jelas Sakura.

"Benar, arahnya dari taman belakang." Sahut Naruto.

"Ayo kita periksa, siapa tahu benar-benar ada yang membutuhkan pertolongan." Kata Sakura sambil menyeret Naruto.

"Eh tunggu dulu, aku ambil jaket dan senter dulu." Naruto segera kembali ke kamarnya. Tak lama kemuadian jaket oranye sudah terpasang ditubuhnya dan sebuah senter berukuran sedang berada di genggamannya.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita bangunkan Paman Iruka?" Tanya Naruto setelah menghampiri Sakura.

"Sebaiknya jangan dulu. Kita tidak tahu kalau suara itu benar-benar berasal dari orang." Jelas Sakura dengan suara yang dipelankan dan ada penekanan pada kata 'orang'.

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto yang memang dasarnya penakut sedikit merinding.

"Hah, sudahlah. Nanti kuceritakan pada mu. Sebaiknya ayo kita keluar dan memeriksanya." Kata Sakura sambil menyeret Naruto lagi.

Mereka berjalan mengendap-endap. Tak ingin siapapun terbangun. Mereka turun kebawah dan Naruto mulai menyalakan senternya karena terlalu gelap. Ini sudah tengah malam, dan tentu saja lampu sudah dimatikan. Sakura terus berjalan menuju pintu belakang dan Naruto di sebelahnya sambil menyinari jalan di depan mereka dengan cahaya senter seadanya.

Suara rintihan itu terus saja terdengar. Namun sayup-sayup. Mereka sudah berada diteras belakang. Naruto terus menyinari setiap sudut halaman belakang yang luas itu.

"Sebaiknya kita berpencar." Kata Sakura.

"Ha. Apa?" Tanya Naruto gugup.

"Kita berpencar."

"Ta-tapi.." Kata Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan ketakutannya. Tidak lucukan? Kau seorang laki-laki dan terlihat penakut didepan gadis yang kau sukai.

"Berpencar membuat kita lebih mudah menemukannya." Kata Sakura lagi. Berusaha meredam perasaan takutnya.

"Tapi, apa kau bawa senter?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Berusaha agar dia dan Sakura tidak berpencar.

"Aku bawa." Jawab Sakura sambil mengeluarkan sebuah senter dari saku belakang celana yang dipakainya.

"ba-baiklah." Pupus sudah keinginan Naruto.

"Aku kesana dan kau kesana." Perintah Sakura bak seorang komandan sambil menunjuk arah kiri dan kanan.

"Hmm ya. Kalau kau menemukan sesuatu panggil saja aku." Kata Naruto sok kuat. Padahal sudah takut setengah mati *author dilempar sendal oleh Naruto*

"Ayo!" Perintah Sakura. Dan dia langsung berjalan setengah berlari kearah kiri yang ditunjuknya tadi. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam terpaku sambil menatap punggung Sakura yang mulai hilang dari penglihatannya.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku harus kuat." Dan dengan keberanian yang masih dimilikinya Naruto dengan mantap melagkah kearah kanan, seperti yang telah ditunjuk Sakura tadi.

**SAKURA'S POV**

Aku terus melangkah dengan penerangan dari cahaya lampu senter yang dari tadi sudah kupersiapkan sebelum menemui Naruto. Cahaya senter terus kuarahkan kesekeliling taman bunga itu. Suara rintihan itu masih saja terdengar walaupun sayup-sayup.

Sebenarnya aku memang takut. Dan bodohnya kenapa aku meminta untuk berpencar dengan Naruto. Tapi sebenarnya apa yang sedang kucari ini. Apakah ada hubungannya dengan kejadian tadi? Sukses bulu romaku berdiri.

Angin malam yang dingin bertiup pelan menerpa tubuhku yang sedang berjalan. Dan terus melihat kiri kanan berharap menemukan yang kucari. Saat aku sampai di dekat kursi taman yang menghadap ke kolam kecil di depannya, aku melihat bayangan orang lagi. Oke aku benar-benar takut sekarang. Dan aku yakin, suara rintihan itu berasal dari orang yang sedang duduk di kursi itu. Tubuhnya menyandar pada sandaran kursi panjang itu. Suara rintihannya tidak terdengar lagi.

Ah, siapa tahu dia benar-benar orang yang membutuhkan pertolongan. Tentu saja, mungkin orang itu adalah pemburu di hutan dan kemudian tersesat hingga dia sampai di sini. Ku dekati dia, dan aku berdiri di sampingnya. Ku arahkan cahaya senter ke tubuhnya. Dan kulihat tangannya sedang memegang dadanya. Dan ada darah. Jangan-jangan orang ini terluka. Hingga dia dari tadi merintih kesakitan.

"Apa kau terluka?" Tanya ku masih menatap tangannya yang memegangi dadanya yang berdarah itu.

Tidak ada jawaban dari orang itu. Kuarahkan cahaya senter kewajahnya agar aku bisa melihat siapa dia dengan jelas. Sekilas kengerian berasal dari wajahnya itu. Wajahnya pucat dan bersimbah darah. Mata sebelah kirinya mengeluarkan darah. Dan sudut kiri bibir pucatnya juga mengeluarkan darah. Rambut hitamnya acak-acakkan. Dan kemeja yang digunakannya juga sudah lusuh.

Hey, aku mengenali wajahnya itu. Itu adalah wajah yang selama ini selalu berada dalam kepalaku. Wajah yang tak bisa aku lupakan.

"U-uchi-ha..Sa-Sasuke..??" pekikku. Tidak mungkin apa yang kulihat. Dia menoleh padaku. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan pikiranku. Uchiha Sasuke sudah lama mati. Aku mundur selangkah. Aku pasti bermimpi. Ya aku bermimpi. Orang yang sudah mati tidak bisa hidup lagi.

Dia berdiri dari duduknya. Ingin sekali aku berteriak. Tapi tenggorokanku seperti tercekat. Dia mendekatiku.

"Sherry.." ucapnya.

Ya, aku mendengar dia mengucapkan itu.

**T B C**

Nyaahh pendek banget yah? Jujur diriku sudah merinding. Diriku hanya sendiri di sini. Tapi di luar baka aniiki ribut banget. Nonton bola sampe treak-treak gaje gitu. Diriku dibuat terkaget kaget oleh suaranya. Maklumlah diriku buat fict ini tengah malam.

Gemanah? Apa ini udah cukup serem? Ah, diriku mao balas ripiu dulu

**Orihime Faatin-berry : **euh jangan panggil diriku senpai donk, kan diriku masih baru disini. Woah benarkah pikku bagus? *mata berbinar2* yap ini udah apdet chap 4..ya sepertinya begitu..jangan lupa baca en ripiu lagi yah..makaceehh..

**Hyori Sagi :** hehe yah begitu lah *nyengir* hoho ea bukanlah. Diriku belum tega jadiin Sakura hantu. Makaceeh..ripiu lagi yah?

**Naru-mania : **hoho panggil saja diriku Resa-chan ato DJ-?- temen-temen saia di FB manggil saia DJ a.k.a Dewi Jashin. Oah teganya mereka memanggil diriku begitu. Padahal diriku tak ada miripnya ama DJ..hiksu hiksu.-eh kok malah curhat. Yosh dari pada dirimu penasaran mending baca en ripiu terus..hohoho *geplaked*

**Natsumi Kohinata :** yop salam kenal juga Natsumi-chan. hohoho *ke-GeEr-an* padahal diriku disini juga denger suara aneh alias teriakan gaje dari baka aniiki. Hoho ripiu lagi ea..

**The Queen of Devil :** hohoho *peyuk2 Rinka* eh tunggu dulu, jangan panggil diriku senpai ea..panggil aja Resa-chan. bukan sok merendahkan diri, tapi diriku memang junior di *di bantai Rinka*

**SparklingZuky : **hoho..bukan, bukan kelinci, sepertinya marmut *tambah ngaco-getoked* makaceeh..ripiu lagi

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan : ** ketebak aja pikku ini..hoho ripiu lagi..makaceh

**Leesasushikakakairuneji :** ya ampoen, panjang kali namamu..hoho diriku dipanggil kaka, jadi berasa kaea pemaen bola *gampared* hoho dirimu terlalu memuji diriku *berlinagan air mata* hiksu..jangan lupa ripiu lagi ea..makaceeh

**Aya-na Byakkun : **hiksu..hiksu..makaceeh udah bilang aku keren (Aya : bukan lu, tapi Fict yang lu bikin) maap kadar narsis yang saia miliki masih terlalu tinggi, sehingga menimbulkan efek samping seperti ini –halah gak penting banget *timpuked* hoho makaceeh..ripiu lagi eah..

**Ran Uchiha :** copot? Sini kupasangin lagi..*mungut jantungnya Ran –digampar* hoho diriku tak kuat yang terlalu seram..hehe diriku juga penakut..makaceeh,,ripiu lagi

**Princess Mikaia :** *kaget* emang ada apa 11 januari? Diriku gak nyadar bikin itu. Eah ripiu lagi, makaceh

**Uchiha Tama :** *nyengir* hehe makaceh, ripiu lagi

**Ritsukika Sakuishi :** hoaahh..senpaii..//// makaceeh..ripiu lagi..

**Haruno uchiha wiwit edogawa :** hoho ada eank manggil saia kaka lagi, jadi berasa kaea vokalis slank *gamapared* hiksi..hiksu *berlinangan air mata* oke diriku akan berusaha mengabulkan permintaanmu..makceeh, ripiu lagi

**Liya_anag_baik :** hoho penasaran? Ikuti terus ya..baca en jangan lupa ripiu..

**Sora Chand :** ea..hm ya sepertinya begitu *pose ala detektif* ripiu lagi, makaceh

**Pick-a-doo : **one word : jangan lupa ripiu lagi *ini beberapa kata*

**Angga Uchiha Haruno :** Kyaaaaaaa...senpaaaaiii *peyuk2 angga-senpai* makaceh udah ripiu, ho diriku seperti terbang ke pohon kelapa..hoho tak apa, senpai udah ripiu diriku juga udah senang..ea gak serem-serem amat..ripiu lagi ea senpai..

Ea..huft,,capek juga..

Setelah dipikir-pikir, apa judul dan isi pik saia nyambung gak yah? Apa perlu diriku ganti judulnya? Saia minta pendapat senpai sekalian. Dan perlukah saia tingkatkan ratingnya jadi M? O ia satu lagi. Sakura itu tanggal ultahnya kapan ea? Coz diriku bingung, antara 23 maret sama 28 maret..

Ea udah, sekali lagi makaceh buat yang udah baca tapi gak ripiu, buat yang ripiu tapi gak baca -?-...jangan lupa ripiu lagi ea *puppy eyes no jutsu*

Diriku udah terlalu lelah...mao bobo dulu..yuk dadah babai, sampai jumpa setelah saia selesei ujian ea..do'akan saia bisa mengerjakan soal2 itu yah..

**HUG AND KISSES**

**-resaya-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gomeeen minna…saia telat apdet..semua ini di karenakan kompi-chan yang tiba-tiba rusak dan gak mao idup..akhirnya saia numpang nulis (baca: ngetik) di lappinya aniiki. Sekali lagi saia minta map atas keterlambatan saia ini *sujud2 didepan readers***

**Naruto © ngg..siapa eah? Yang punya siapa sieh? *dicincang MasKis-sensei***

**Sleeping Forest © Resaya Kosui Ryou (just call me Ryou)**

**Warning : AU, OOC maybe, GaJe, Ghost, MissTypo yang bertebaran, de el el**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T FLAME**

**CHAP 5**

**NARUTO'S POV**

Ku arahkan terus senter yang sedari tadi ku pegang ke segala penjuru di setiap tempat yang kulewati. Aku berjalan terus kedepan, hingga aku mencapai tepi sungai kecil yang mengalir tenang memisahkan halaman belakang villa ini dengan hutan. Akupun berjongkok dan menatap kesungai nan tenang itu sehingga wajahku terpantulkan oleh sinar bulan yang tidak begitu terang.

Kuputuskan untuk melanjutkan pencarianku. Tapi, sebenarnya apa yang kucari ini. Apakah benar-benar ada seseorang yang kesakitan? Apakah benar-benar ada orang lain diluar sana? Entahlah. Tapi, sebenarnya aku sedikit takut dengan kegelapan. Dan kenapa Sakura lebih memilih untuk berpencar. Apa dia sendiri tidak takut. Oh bodohnya aku. Sakura itu perempuan, dan aku dengan bodohnya menuruti keinginannya. Kalau ada apa-apa dengannya bagaimana? Oh tidak. Aku harus mencarinya. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan dia sendirian di tengah malam begini.

GYAAAAAAAAAA…..

Oh tidak. Itu teriakan Sakura. Pasti telah terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Aku harus mencarinya.

Aku berlari kembali kearah tempat kami berpisah. Sudah tidak ada Sakura di sana. Pasti dia sudah pergi. Oh aku harus segera menemukannya. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengannya.

"Sakuraa.." Teriakku memanggil namanya. Aku berlari kearah yag ditunjuknya tadi.

"Sakuraaa..!!!" aku terus memanggilnya. Kuarahkan senter kesetiap sudut temapt itu. Belum juga ku temukan.

"Sakuraaa..!!!!" teriakku lagi. Aku berlari, hingga sampailah aku di tepi kolam ikan. Ada sebuah kursi taman dibawah pohon nan rindang itu. Oh tidak, itu dia. Kenapa Sakura tertidur disana? Kudekati kursi taman itu. Kutemukan Sakura yang terlelap disana. Mungkin dia pingsan. Hah? Pingsan? Be-berarti dia bertemu dengan sesuatu. Oh, aku harus cepat-cepat membawanya masuk.

Kusandarkan tubuh Sakura dipunggungku, hingga posisiku bisa menggendong Sakura dipunggungku. Aku sedikit berlari agar bisa masuk kedalam villa lagi. Saat kubuka pintu belakang, keadaannya sudah terang. Hey, siapa yang menghidupkan lampunya? Perasaan tadi aku ataupun Sakura tidak menghidupkan lampu saat keluar tadi. Aku berjalan mengendap-endap. Takut katahuan apa yang telah kami lakukan tengah malam begini. Saat melewati aku melewati dapur..

"Apa yang Anda lakukan Tuan Naruto?" Tanya Bibi Shizune mengagetkanku. Dia sudah berdiri di pintu dapur yang menghubungkan dapur dengan ruang makan.

"Eh, Bibi..kenapa Bibi belum tidur?" Tanyaku berkeringat dingin sambil nyengir kuda. Kupikir tadi dia benar-benar hantu.

"Ini sudah jam 4 pagi. Dan apa yang anda dan Nona sakura lakukan? Kenapa Nona Sakura tidur digendongan anda Tuan?" Pertanyaan Bibi Shizune langsung bertubi-tubi kepadaku.

"Nanti saja kujelaskan Bibi. Sekarang aku harus membawa Sakura kembali ke kamarnya." Jawabku sambil menoleh kewajah Sakura yang sedang terlelap digendonganku.

Aku segera naik kelantai dua dan langsung menuju kamar Sakura. Segera ku taruh dia dengan pelan kembali kekasurnya. Dan kuselimuti dia.

"Baiklah, sekarang jelaskan apa yang telah terjadi." Ucap Bibi Shizune yang beridiri dibelakangku.

"Entahlah. Tadi saat aku tidur Sakura tiba-tiba saja membangunkanku. Dia bilang dia mendengar ada suara orang yang sedang merintih kesakitan. Dia pikir memang benar ada orang yang membutuhkan pertolongan di halaman belakang villa ini. Aku juga mendengarnya walau agak samar-samar." Kataku menjelaskan.

"Lalu?" Tanya Bibi Shizune lagi.

"Dia menyuruh untuk berpencar. Dan saat kami sudah terpisah agak jauh, aku mendengar teriakannya. Dan kutemukan dia tergeletak di kursi taman di dekat kolam itu." Lanjutku lagi menjelaskannya secara detail.

Bibi Shizunepun memeriksa keadaan Sakura.

"Mungkin dia hanya shock dan kemudian pingsan." Kata Bibi Shizune sedikit menenangkan ku.

"Sebaiknya anda tidur sekarang Tuan Naruto. Anda kelihatan sangat letih." Nasehatnya lagi.

"Baiklah bibi, aku juga mengantuk. Nanti kalau Sakura sudah bangun tolong beritahu aku ya?" Ucapku dan kemudian pergi kekamarku untuk tidur sejenak.

**END NARUTO'S POV**

xxxxx

**SAKURA'S POV**

Matahari pagi yang masuk melalui celah jendela menyinari mukaku. Kurasakan sinar hangatnya. Aku segera terbangun. Kuperhatikan disekeliling. Oh, ternyata aku ada dikamarku sendiri. Tapi kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Apa yang terjadi padaku semalam ya? Kucoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Oh iya bukankah semalam aku dan Naruto ada di halaman belakang. Kurasakan kepalaku yang sedikit pusing.

"Nona Sakura, anda sudah bangun?" Suara Bibi Shizune yang datang tiba-tiba dari balik pintu sedikit mengagetkan.

"Ah, Bibi mengagetkanku saja." Kataku tersenyum tanpa menunjukkan keterkejutanku.

"Anda tidak apa-apa Nona?" Tanya Bibi Shizune lagi.

"Hn, ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Memangnya ada apa semalam? Bukankah aku dan Naruto ada di halaman belakang?" Tanyaku lupa dengan kejadian semalam.

"Iya, anda ditemukan pingsan oleh Tuan Naruto di kursi taman dekat kolam." Jawab Bibi Shizune.

"Hah? Aku pingsan?" Tanyaku tidak percaya. Tiba-tiba kepalaku mendadak sakit. Aku bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin. Ya..aku mengingatnya. Aku bisa mengingat aku bertemu dengan orang itu. Orang yang ada di lukisan itu. Orang dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke. Aku bertemu orang yang sudah lama meninggal. Aku bertemu hantu. Oh, aku sudah mulai gila.

"Anda tidak apa-apa Nona Sakura?" Tanya Bibi Shizune yang khawatir padaku.

"Yah, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit pusing." Kataku masih menahan sakit dikepalaku.

"Kalau begitu akan saya ambilkan obat." Kata Bibi lagi dan langsung pergi keluar kamarku.

Kepalaku terasa seperti mau pecah. Oh, apa aku benar-benar bertemu dengannya? Rasanya itu hanya mimpi. Ya, pasti aku bermimpi. Tapi tidak mungkin aku bermimpi. Dia memegang tanganku. Dingin. Tangannya dingin sekali. Dan dia seperti menyebut nama. Apa itu benar? Dia menyebut nama seseorang. Tapi, nama siapa? Dan sepertinya dia ingin membawaku ke suatu tempat. Tapi membawaku kemana? Ribuan pertanyaan mampir ke otakku. Ugh, membuat kepalaku semakin sakit saja. Naruto, apa dia melihanya juga? Aku harus menanyakannya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu kamarku. Dan aku segera membukanya dan berjalan keluar. Kuturuni tangga kelantai bawah. Dan kutemukan Sai yang sedang menikmati teh panasnya didepan televisi. Kupikir ada Naruto disana. Tapi ternyata hanya Sai seorang.

"Umm, Sai, apa kau melihat Naruto?" Tanyaku pada Sai.

"sepertinya dia masih tidur." Jawab Sai sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Oh. Aku akan kekamarnya." Ucapku dan berbalik menuju tangga.

"Tunggu Sakura," Panggil Sai mencegahku. "Apa yang kalian lakukan semalam?" Tanyanya langsung padaku.

"Mmm?" kataku berbalik lagi padanya. Aku segera menghampirinya dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Kudengar kemarin malam ada suara ribut di kamarnya Naruto." Ucapnya lagi.

"Oh. Itu. Kemarin malam aku mendengar ada suara orang yang merintih kesakitan. Karena penasaran aku mengajak Naruto untuk memeriksanya di halaman belakang." Jawabku menjelaskan kepadanya.

"Lalu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Yah, seperti yang kau ketahui aku sudah pingsan duluan." Jawabku lagi.

"Tapi, kenapa kau pingsan?"

"Aa, itu..itu karena.."

"Nona Sakura, anda sudah tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Bibi Shizune memotong kata-kataku. "Ini sudah saya bawakan obat." Katanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah obat tablet bewarna putih dan segelas air putih.

"Ah, ya. Terima kasih." Ucapku sambil menerima dan langsung meminum obat itu. Dan kusodorkan kembali gelas yang sudah kosong itu.

"Kalau begitu akan saya buatkan teh." Kata Bibi Shizune sambil menerima gelas kosong dan berbalik ke dapur.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Sakura." Kata Sai datar selepas kepergian Bibi Shizune. Aku menghela napas.

"Itu..apa kau tahu lukisan yang kutunjukkan kemarin pada mu?" Tanyaku memulai menjelaskan.

"Lukisan Uchiha itu?" Tanyanya balik untuk memastikan.

"Iya, lukisan itu."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan lukisan itu?"

"Kau ingat salah satu wajah yang ada didalam lukisan itu?" Tanyaku lagi. Sai hanya mengangguk pelan. "dilukisan itu ada seorang laki-laki dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke. Kemarin aku bertemu dengannya."

Sai seolah tidak percaya padaku.

"Mana mungkin kau bisa bertemu dengannya. Dia itukan hidup lebih dua ratus tahun yang lalu. Jadi mana mungkin dia ada. Mungkin kau hanya bermimpi." Kata Sai yang memang tidak percaya.

"Aku juga tidak percaya. Kalau aku bermimpi aku tidak mungkin ada disana dengan Naruto kan?" Kataku membela diriku sendiri.

"Apa Naruto juga melihatnya?"

"Entahlah, aku ingin menanyakan itu padanya." Jawabku sambil berdiri. "aku akan kekamarnya."

Aku langsung berjalan menuju tangga untuk bisa mencapai lantai dua. Sai juga ikut dibelakangku. Aku berjalan ke kamar Naruto, dan mengetuk pintunya.

"Naruto..buka pintunya." Kataku sambil setengah berteriak di depan pintu kamar Naruto. Aku mencoba mendorong pintunya. Eh ternyata tidak dikuncinya. Aku segera masuk, dan kutemukan makhluk pirang itu sedang bermesraan dengan bantal gulingnya.

"Naruto, ayo bangun." Kataku ditelinganya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Naruto, ayo bangun. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan denganmu." Kataku sambil mengguncang tubuh Naruto.

"Ngg ada apa?" Kata Naruto ogah-ogahan setengah sadar.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Kataku sambil menarik selimut Naruto. Kemudian Sai menarik tubuhnya dan diapun terduduk setengah sadar. Tapi dasar Naruto kepalanya masih terangguk-angguk karena masih mengantuk.

"Sai, ambilkan air." Perintahku pada Sai. Dia hanya menurut dan mengambilkan sedayung air dari kamar mandi milik Naruto. Kupercikkan sedikit air kewajah Naruto agar dia segera bangun.

"Eh, ada apa?" kata Naruto terkaget-kaget karena wajahnya yang tiba-tiba basah. Kami hanya terkikik pelan.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu Naruto." Ucapku sambil duduk di tepi kasur Naruto. Sedangkan Sai duduk dikursi yang ada disebelah meja dekat tempat tidur Naruto.

"Ng, Tanya apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyeka mukanya dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya disebelahku.

"Apa kau melihat sesuatu kemarin?" Tanyaku memulai.

"Melihat apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya lagi yang sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaanku.

"Maksudku apa kau melihat seseorang kemarin malam?" tanyaku memperjelas.

"Tidak, aku tidak melihat siapapun. Bahkan aku juga tidak menemukan orang yang kita cari." Kata Naruto.

"Benar kau tidak melihat siapapun? Kau juga tidak melihat orang didekatku?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak, aku memang tidak melihat siapapun. Tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tiba-tiba pingsan?" tanyanya balik menatapku penasaran.

"Iya, aku kemarin bertemu orang yang kita cari. Dia ternyata Uchiha Sasuke yang ada didalam lukisan itu." Jelasku padamu.

"Eh, apa maksudmu? Bukankah dia itu sudah mati? Bukankah dia hidup di tahun 1818, dan itu artinya sudah seratus tahun." Kata Naruto sedikit terkejut. Kulihat wajahnya sedikit pucat dengan perkataanku barusan.

"Kemungkinan yang kau lihat itu adalah hantunya." Ucap Sai datar.

"Ya, mungkin saja. Kalian tahu? Aku sempat mendengar ada orang yang memainkan piano di kamar ujung itu sebelum aku membangunkanmu Naruto. Akupun memeriksanya. Karma kupikir kau yang memainkannya Sai. Tapi setelah kudekati orang itu tiba-tiba ada angin kencang yang masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka. Saat kubuka mataku orang itu sudah tidak ada." Jelasku panjang lebar menceritakan apa yang terjadi semalam.

"Hmm, aku juga mendengarnya tapi hanya samar-samar." Kata Sai.

"Eh, tunggu dulu. Apa kalian yakin dengan semua itu?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang berbeda.

"Iya. Aku yakin. Aku yakin saat itu aku tidak bermimpi." Jelasku.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kekamar itu." Ajak Sai.

"Mau apa kau disana Sai?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikannya." Jawab Sai.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kesana." Kataku sambil berdiri menarik tangan Naruto.

Aku, Sai dan Naruto melangkah kearah kamar itu. Kamar itu terletak diujung lorong ini, tepatnya di sebelah kamarku. Ada beberapa anak tangga di depan menuju pintunya. Aku melangkah duluan dan mencoba mendorong pintu itu. Pintu itu tidak bisa dibuka.

"Sepertinya terkunci." Kataku sambil menoleh kearah Sai dan Naruto yang ada di belakangku.

"Kenapa tidak kita tanyakan saja pada Paman Iruka." Usul Naruto. "Mungkin dia tahu sesuatu."

Kami sepakat untuk menanyakannya pada Paman Iruka. Kamipun kembali kebawah dan menemukan sosok Paman Iruka yang sedang membersihkan ruang tengah.

"Maaf Paman, kami ingin bertanya." Kata Naruto pada Paman Iruka.

"Ya Tuan, anda mau tanya apa?" Tanya Paman Iruka.

"Begini Paman, kenapa kamar yang ada di ujung lantai atas tidak bisa dibuka?" Tanyaku langsung.

"Kamar itu memang tidak pernah dibuka." Jawab Paman Iruka yang membuatku terkejut.

"Maksud Paman?"

"kamar itu dulu adalah milik Tuan Muda yang punya villa ini sebelum villa ini dibeli Tuan Namikaze." Jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu siapa pemiliknya sebelum Ayah Naruto?" Tanyaku semakin penasaran.

"Saya tidak begitu tahu, karna aku juga baru bekerja disini semenjak villa ini menjadi milik Tuan Namikaze." Jelasnya lagi. "Tapi saya dengar villa ini adalah milik keluarga Uchiha. Villa ini didirikan sekitar tahun 1800. Tapi setelah pemiliknya meninggal dunia, villa ini dibiarkan saja tidak berpenghuni tapi tetap ada yang menjaganya hingga ada yang mau membeli villa ini."

"Uchiha?" gumamku. Ternyata villa ini memang peninggalan keluarga Uchiha.

"Hmm..Kalau begitu terima kasih Paman." Kataku. Paman Iruka hanya tersenyum.

"Ya, sudah aku mau kembali kekamarku ya, Naruto, Sai." Kataku lagi sambil berbalik pergi kekamarku lagi. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sai hanya mengangguk.

xxxxx

aku harus mencari tahu. Aku harus mencari tahu tentang Uchiha ini. Malam harinya aku pergi ke perpustakaan. Aku akan mencari apa saja yang berhubungan dengan Uchiha ini. Oh iya, buku catatan harian yang pernah kubaca waktu itu. Pasti ada petunjuk lain.

Aku pun duduk di sofa tua namun terkesan mewah yang ada di tengah perpustakaan itu. Sebuah sofa yang mengelilingi meja bundar. Aku duduk mengahadap jendela yang tirainya sudah kubuka terlebih dahulu agar cahaya bisa masuk. Di bagian atas jendela terdapat sebuah lukisan. Hm ya, sebuah lukisan seorang wanita yang menggunakan gaun berwarna hijau, namun wajah dari wanita itu tidak kelihatan jelas karena telah dimakan usia.

Buku catatan itu sudah ada ditanganku sekarang. Kuambil posisi rileks dan kubuka perlahan halaman demi halaman buku itu. Oh ya, aku sudah pernah membacanya. Aku ingin melanjutkannya. Saat aku akan berdiri, sesuatupun jatuh dari dalam buku tersebut. Aku segera memungutnya. Hn, sebuah kunci. Tapi kunci apa ini. Akupun kembali duduk dan meniliti kunci itu. Kunci yang sangat unik. Sangat kuno. Kubuka kembali buku harian itu.

_**25 Maret**_

_**3 hari lagi adalah ulang tahunnya. Aku ingin memberikan kalung ini. Apa dia mau menerimanya?**_

_**28 Maret**_

_**Hari ini ulang tahunnya. Ternyata dai mau menerimanya. Aku bahagia. Apa dia akan membuka hatinya untukku.**_

Eh? 28 Maret? Ulang tahunnya sama denganku. Pasti kunci ini ada hubungannya. Ku lanjutkan kembali membaca. Oh. Sudah tidak ada lagi. Bukunya sudah kosong. Hm, baiklah. Aku akan mencari apa yang terdapat didalam benda yang terkunci ini.

**T B C**

**Aduh, map sebelumnya saia telat apdet. Ini semua gara-gara kompi saia yang tiba-tiba rusak, akhirnya saia numpang ngetik di lappienya aniiki. Tapi aniiki juga gak bertahan lama dirumah saiapun mencari jalan ke warnet. Dan di sinilah saia. Oke lah kalo begitu. Map saia gak bisa bales ripiu sekarang. Thanks a lot for**

_**Angga Uchiha Haruno**_

_**Naru-mania**_

_**Orihime Faatin-berry**_

_**Intan SasuSaku**_

_**Nakamura Komiko**_

_**SparklingZuky**_

_**Sabaku no yaraa hyuuga**_

_**Ayana Byakkun**_

_**Uchiha Evans**_

_**Natsumi Kohinata**_

_**Hyori Sagi**_

_**Rinka UchiHaruno**_

_**Kayam Michi 'luve'**_

_**Sora Chand**_

_**Hikari 'Sakura' Sakuragi**_

_**Aurellia Uchiha**_

_**KakuzoHikariChan98**_

_**Mizuhara Yukino.**_

**Yah, walaupun cerita saia gaje dan sangat pendek, saia akan tetap minta ripiu dari readers sekalian. Okeh jangan lupa ripiu. Saia sangat menantikan ripiu dari anda. Minta ripiunya dunk..(cerewet banget nih orang)**

**Okeh akhir kata**

**WASSALAM **

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.**

**Resaya Kosui Ryou**

**(just call me 'Ryou')**


	6. Chapter 6

Yow..gomen minna...saia telat apdet lagi, ya akhir-akhir ini saia sangat sibuk dengan tugas-tugas sekolah. Maklumlah sebentar lagi saia akan mengikuti ujian akhir semester (bukannya belajar malah bikin fict). Yap sepertinya saia akan hiatus sampe ujian selese. Yasud, dari pada saia curhatnya tambah panjang sebaiknya langsung saja deh..

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sleeping Forest © Resaya Kosui Ryou**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Full Sakura's POV AU, OOC maybe, Horor yang dipaksakan, Alur gaje, de el el.**

**HATERS? DON'T READ and DON'T FLAME**** !**

**CHAP 6**

Ya, aku harus menemukannya sekarang juga. Ku telusuri semua rak-rak buku yang tersusun berjajar mengelilingi ruangan ini. Aku harus menemukan sebuah benda yang terkunci dengan kunci ini. Kupandangi kunci yang berbentuk seperti huruf F dan ukurannya hanya sebesar jari kelingkingku.

Akupun mencoba mencari di meja berukuran besar yang dipenuhi buku-buku di atasnya. Yah, lacinya pun tak luput dari pencarianku. Mulai dari laci pertama, dengan satu tarikan aku langsung bisa membukanya. Ya, tidak ada apa-apa kecuali hanya buku-buku usang. Kucoba pada laci tingkat kedua. Dengan satu tarikan kuat laci itu segera terbuka. Ah, apa ini? Sebuah kotak berbentuk peti harta karun berukuran kecil dengan catnya bewarna coklat kemerahan. Kotak itu sudah sangat tua, tapi kelihatan sangat antik. Kucoba untuk mencocokkan kunci tersebut dengan lubang yang terdapat di tengah-tengah kotak tersebut.

SREK

Masuk. Benar, ini adalah benda yang kucari. Tapi apakah bisa dibuka? Aku sangat penasaran, benda apakah yang tersimpan didalam kotak ini. Baiklah akan segera kubuka.

"Sakuraa...Sakura.." ah, itu suara Naruto yang memanggilku.

"Sakura, kau dimana?" teriaknya lagi. Aduh, tu anak kenapa sih harus teriak-teriak begitu. Akukan gak budeg.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Sakura?" tanyanya setelah berhasil menemukanku yang sedang duduk di sofa ruangan perpustakaan ini.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. kenapa kau teriak-teriak begitu sih?" tanyaku sedikit jengkel.

"Dari tadi kau kemana saja. Dari tadi kucari gak taunya malah di sini sendirian." jawabnya sambil ikut duduk disebelahku.

"Dari tadi aku hanya di sini."

"Ah, ya sudahlah. Makan yuk. Makan malam udah siap tuh." ajak Naruto sambil menyeret aku keluar dari perpustakaan. Hah, makan malam? Sudah berapa lama aku mencari benda ini?

"Tunggu dulu Naruto. Aku mau kekamarku sebentar." kataku sambil melepaskan cengkramannya di tanganku. Aku segera berlari menuju kamarku. Sesampainya aku segera mengeluarkan benda berbentuk kotak itu yang sedari tadi kusembunyikan dibalik tubuhku. Saat ini aku belum mau memberitahu Naruto soal kotak ini. Setelah itu aku pergi turun menuju meja makan. Kulihat semuanya sudah berkumpul disana dan makan malampun dimulai.

Aku sangat penasaran, ingin sekali rasanya membuka kotak tersebut dan melihat isi dalamnya. Begitu selesai makan malam aku segera bangkit menuju kamarku.

Kupandangi kotak yang berukuran kecil tersebut. Modelnya yang sangat antik dan cat bewarna coklatnya sudah agak pudar. Dan tentu saja tutupnya yang melengkung menyerupai peti harta karun tersebut.

CEKLEK

Ku putar kunci yang sudah menancap pada lubang itu kearah kanan, dan..Terbuka. segera ku buka tutupnya yang melengkung itu. Apa isinya? Apakah sebuah harta karun. Ah, ya benar. Ini memang sebuah harta karun. Sebuah kalung yang sangat cantik. Dengan rantainya yang bewarna keemasan dan sebuah batu mulia bewarna hijau yang menggantung.

"Kalung? Kalung siapa ini? Cantik sekali." gumamku sedikit terkagum dengan kilau cahaya yang dipancarkan batu tersebut. Aku ingin sekali mencobanya. Apakah cocok untukku? Aku berdiri di depan cermin dan mulai mengalungkan kalung indah tersebut ke leherku. Ah, ya sangat cantik dan tentu saja sangat indah. Aku ingin memakainya terus.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Apa hubungannya dengan Diary Sasuke itu? Oh iya, bukankah dia menyebutkan memberikan sebuah kalung pada seorang gadis yang berulang tahun dengan tanggal yang sama denganku.

HOAM. Sepertinya rasa kantuk sudah menyerangku. Tapi kenapa secepat ini? Ah sudah lah aku ingin segera tidur dan aku tidak ingin melepaskan kalung ini. Langsung kubaringkan tubuhku di atas kasur dan segera aku merapatkan mataku.

Hm, kenapa wajahku terasa hangat. Segera kubuka mataku dan seberkas cahaya matahari langsung menerpa mataku. Sudah pagi kah? Rasanya baru sebentar aku memejamkan mata. Aku segera duduk dan kukucek mataku sedikit dan kuedarkan pandanganku di sekelilingku. Eh, kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Kenapa aku bisa tertidur di kursi taman ini? Aku segera bangkit. Masih kuedarkan pandanganku keseluruh penjuru. Kenapa tempat ini terasa sedikit berbeda ya?

Aku pun langsung menuju pintu belakang vila ini. Memang benar-benar suasana yang sangat berbeda. Di mana Naruto? Di mana Sai? Dan di mana yang lainnya? Akupun langsung melangkah menuju dapur dan langsung keruang makan. Eh, siapa mereka? Ada 3 orang pria dan satu orang wanita yang sedang duduk tengah menyantap sarapan mereka. Dandanannya pun sangat aneh. Bukankah ini sudah jaman moderen? Kenapa mereka masih memakai pakaian yang aneh dan norak begitu.

Dan hey, aku mengenali pria itu. Pria yang sedang meneyeruput tehnya itu. Ya, dia Uchiha Sasuke. Pria yang ada di dalam lukisan itu dan dialah pria yang pernah kutemui itu –atau itu hanya mimpi. Dan pria itu, pria yang duduk disebelah Uchiha Sasuke. Pria dengan rambut panjang yang dikuncirnya. Pria yang juga ada di dalam lukisan itu, Uchiha Itachi. Hhh, aku memang benar-benar sudah gila. Haduh aku ada dimana? Kenapa mereka semua hidup? Bukankah mereka sudah lama mati? Ya Tuhan aku memang benar-benar sudah gila.

"Tidaaaaakk..." teriakku frustasi sambil berlari keluar kembali kehalaman belakang. "Aku sudah gila. Aku sudah gila. Aku sudah gila."

Aku memang benar-benar sudah gila. Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa mereka tidak menyadariku yang sedang berteriak tadi. Bahkan aku berteriak sangat kencang. Aku harus mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Baiklah aku akan masuk kembali kedalam.

Hn, mereka masih berkutat dengan sarapan mereka masing-masing. Suasana memang sangat hening. Mereka diam dalam makan. Yah, sopan santun yang dijunjung tinggi.

"Aku sudah selesai." tiba-tiba pria berambut seperti pantat ayam itu alias Uchiha Sasuke beridiri dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan makan. Aku pun juga tak mau ketinggalan. Ku ikuti pria itu kemana dia pergi. Dia melangkah menuju tangga dan berjalan melalui lorong. Hn aku tau tempat ini, ini kamar Naruto, kamar Sai dan yang diujung sana adalah kamarku. Diapun membelok kearah kiri. Hey, kamar itu...ah ternyata benar. Kamar itu memang kamar milik Uchiha Sasuke.

Akupun juga ikut masuk kedalamnya. Ya, memang kamar yang sangat luas. Persis seperti yang penah kulihat –atau hanya dalam mimpi. Ya, piano itu. Masih tetap ditempatnya. Uchiha itupun melangkah menuju meja yang tak jauh dari tempat tidur ukuran kig sizenya. Dia mengambil sebuah kotak. Kotak? Apa itu kotak yang sama dengan yang kutemukan? Diapun membukanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung. Kalung yang sama persis dengan yang kukenakan ini. Akupun melirik kalung itu sebentar dan membandingkannya dengan kalung yang dipegang Uchiha itu. Hm, memang kalung yang sama.

"Tunggu aku." gumamnya, dan kemudan ia tersenyum. Aku memang benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kemudian ia berbalik dan menuju pintu kamarnya. Akupun juga segera mengikutinya.

Ia turun kembali kelantai bawah, dan mendapati Itachi yang sedang duduk disofa.

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan suara lantang.

"Aku..aku mau keluar sebentar." Jawab Sasuke datar. Kemudian Sasuke langsung menuju pintu keluar vila ini. Saat di halaman depan, suasananya memang benar-benar berubah. Ada sebuah pohon Sakura yang sedang mekar, letakbya tepat di sebelah kiri vila ini. Apa sekarang sedang musim semi? Sangat indah.

Sasuke tampak berbicara dengan seorang kusir dan dia ingin menaiki kereta kuda itu. Oh tidak aku juga tidak mau ketinggalan. Aku segera berlari kearah Sasuke dan langsung masuk kedalam kereta kuda begitu Sasuke baru saja masuk. Hahh, kehadiranku memang benar-benar tidak disadarinya. Bahkan aku sedang duduk dihadapannya. Dia terus melihat kearah jendela disebelah kanannya. Sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih?

Aku terus memandangi wajah Sasuke itu. Hm, dia cukup tampan. Wajah putih bersih, hidungnya mancung, mata onyxnya yang menatap tajam dan bibir tipisnya yang membuatku geli. Serta rambut donkernya yang seperti pantat ayam yang berdiri. Benar-benar sempurna. Eh, apa yang aku pikirkan sih? Tapi dia seperti sudah ku kenali. De ja vu. Memang seperti de ja vu.

Akhirnya keretapun berhenti di depan sebuah rumah, rumah yang sangat megah. Dengan arsitektur jaman dulu, benar-benar terlihat mewah. Sasukepun segera turun, dan aku juga. Dia hanya berdiri memandangi rumah itu. Sesaat kemudian dia mulai melangkah. Akupun juga segera mengikutinya. Dia berjalan kearah belakang rumah. Dan waw di sana juga terdapat sebatang pohon Sakura yang juga sedang bersemi.

Di bawah pohon itu ada seorang wanita yang sedang duduk. Gaun bewarna hijau yang dipakainya. Hm, gaun model jaman dulu. Sebuah gaun terusan dengan roknya yang ngembang dan ada rendanya disana sini (maap author agak terlalu susah mendiskripsikannya, maklumlah author sendiri kurang mengerti bentuk gaun jaman dulu). Dan rambut pinknya yang disanggul. Pink? Sama dengan warna rambutku. Tunggu dulu, jangan bilang kalau wanita itu adalah aku.

"Sherry..." panggil Sasuke pada wanita itu.

Sherry? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Dan juga gaunnya itu juga tak asing lagi bagiku.

Sasuke segera mendekati wanita itu dan duduk disebelahnya. Aku juga segera mendekat pada gadis itu. Aku beridiri di depannya, dan kuperhatikan wajahnya. Ya, wajahnya memang sama persis denganku.

"Selamat ulang tahun.." bisik Sasuke pada wanita itu. Kemudian Sasuke segera mengeluarkan kalung tadi. Wanita itu tersenyum manis dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasuke.

Selamat ulang tahun? Itu artinya wanita itu sedang berulan tahun? Apa jangan-jangan wanita itu yang ada di dalam catatan hariannya Uchiha Sasuke? Dan itu artinya sekarang tanggal 28 Maret yang juga merupakan hari ulang tahunku. Ah, sekarang semuanya sudah mulai jelas.

**T B C **

**Jiah lagi-lagi saia menggantung ceritanya. Yosh segitu aja deh dulu, biar readers makin penasaran hohoho. Yah, kemungkinan dua chapter ato tiga chapter kedepan Sleeping Forest akan saia tamatkan. **

**Dan oh ya, status saia untuk saat ini adalah Hiatus, jadi ini apdetan terakhir saia sebelum saia ujian akhir semester. Dan Insya Allah saia akan kembali secepatnya setelah ujian selese.**

**Yosh, bales ripiu dulu...**

**Angga Seiko Siyosuke : **hehe begitulah, saia akan bongkar semua rahasia. Thanks, ripiu lagi ea...

**Naru-mania : **wah makasih, hm sebaiknya baca dulu deh, abis itu baru nebak, hehehe ^^V, ripiu lagi ya..

**Harayosaki Ochi :** he benarkah, supaya gak takut mendingan bacanya jangan malam hari, heheh makasih, ripiu lagi..

**Faatin-hime : **halo juga Kazu, kamu yang di facebook itu kan? Hehe maap yah apdetnya lama, makasih, ripiu lagi..

**Risle-coe : **ini udah banyak kok munculnya, yosh ripiu lagi ya..

**Aneeki :** nee-chaaaaaaaaaaannn...makasih...aku kangen nee-chan...ini udah ku apdet, nee-chan baca lagi eaaaa...jangan lupa ripiunya juga...

**Vinn Ino :** iya ini udah apdet, maap telat yah..makasih ripi lagi ea...

**Aya-na rifa'i : **penasaran banget ea..huahuahua..tambah ku bikin penasaran lhooo...heheh ripiu lagi, makasih..

**Haruno uchiha wiwit :** makasih, ripiu lagi ea..

**Terima kasih saia ucapkan buat yang udah baca en ripiu, buat yang baca doang, en buat uang liat-liat doang..**

**Kalo anda udah baca fict saia berarti anda wajib meripiu fict saia. Segala macam kritik dan saran akan saia terima. Kalo yang mau nge-flame sebaiknya log in dulu deh, kalo bisa jangan nge-spam...**

**Yah mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan, doain saia ya biar sukses buat ujian akhir semester yang tinggal satu minggu lagi...**

**Okeh akhir kata, SANGKYUUU**

**Hug and kisses**

**Resaya Kosui Ryou (just call me 'Ryou')**


End file.
